The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cabinet assemblies, and more particularly, to cabinet assemblies usable, for example, as computer server storage cabinets, and having one or more security hinges.
There are many challenges associated with providing hinge assemblies having a robust design and various security features to ensure the security of the contents within, for example, a cabinet or similar enclosure. As such, various embodiments disclosed herein provide for an improved cabinet and/or hinge assembly.